Shelley Fabares
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = Shelly Fabares | occupation = Actress, singer | years_active = 1944–present | spouse = Lou Adler (1964–1980) Mike Farrell (1984–present) }} Michele Ann Marie "Shelley" Fabares (born January 19, 1944) is an American actress and singer. Fabares is known for her roles as Donna Reed's oldest child, "Mary Stone," on The Donna Reed Show (from 1958 to 1963), and as Craig T. Nelson's love interest and eventual wife, Christine Armstrong Fox, on the sitcom Coach. She was also Elvis Presley's costar in three films. Early life and career Born Michele Ann Marie Fabares in Santa Monica, California, she is the niece of Nanette Fabray. Fabares began acting at age three and at age 10 made her television debut in an episode of Letter to Loretta. After guest-starring on various television series, Fabares landed the role of "Mary Stone" in the long-running family sitcom The Donna Reed Show. Her national popularity led to a recording contract and two "Top 40" hits, including "Johnny Angel," which went to No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100, in April 1962. It sold over one-million copies and was awarded a gold disc. Fabares left The Donna Reed Show in 1963 (she would return periodically until its end in 1966) to pursue a film career. She appeared in a number of motion pictures, including three Elvis movies: Girl Happy (1965), Spinout (1966), and Clambake (1967). During the 1970s, Fabares appeared on several television series, including Love, American Style, The Rockford Files, The Interns, Mannix and Fantasy Island. In 1971, she portrayed "Joy Piccolo" in the TV movie Brian's Song, the true story of terminally ill Chicago Bears running back Brian Piccolo (played by James Caan). In 1978, Fabares played "Francine Webster" on One Day at a Time, a role she would reprise throughout the series run. In 1989, she won the role of "Christine Armstrong Fox" on the ABC sitcom Coach. For her work, Fabares was nominated twice for a Primetime Emmy Award. After Coach ended in 1997, Fabares played the voice-role of Martha "Ma" Kent in Superman: The Animated Series. She reprised it twice for a 2003 episode of Justice League and the 2006 direct-to-video film Superman: Brainiac Attacks. Personal life Fabares is a lifelong friend of Annette Funicello. The two met in catechism class in the seventh grade. Fabares married Jan & Dean's record producer Lou Adler in June 1964 before separating in 1966. The couple divorced in 1980. In 1984, Fabares married actor Mike Farrell and is stepmother to his two children, Erin and Michael Farrell, from a previous marriage. In October 2000, she received a life-saving liver transplant after being diagnosed with autoimmune hepatitis. Selected filmography Discography w/Billboard chart peak positions Albums * Shelley! -- Colpix CP-426 (Mono)/SCP-426 (Stereo) -- #106, 7/62 * The Things We Did Last Summer -- Colpix CP-431/SCP-431 -- #121, 10/62 * Teenage Triangle -- Colpix CP-444/SCP-444 -- #48, 5/63 ::Featuring four tracks each by Shelley, James Darren and Paul Petersen * Bye Bye Birdie -- Colpix CP-454/SCP-454—1963 ::Songs from the movie sung by Shelley, The Marcels, James Darren and Paul Petersen * More Teenage Triangle -- Colpix CP-468/SCP-468—1964 ::Second compilation featuring Shelley, James Darren and Paul Petersen * The Best of Shelley Fabares -- Rhino R2 71651—1994 Singles Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American pop singers Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors of French descent Category:American musicians of French descent Category:English-language singers Category:Organ transplant recipients Category:People from Santa Monica, California Category:Vee-Jay Records artists Category:1944 births Category:Living people de:Shelley Fabares fr:Shelley Fabares pl:Shelley Fabares fi:Shelley Fabares